The present invention relates to trophy constructions, and more particularly to a trophy construction in which the riser includes a sportsball, for example, a baseball, softball, volleyball, and the like, and a holder for a medallion mounted in a substantially tangential position on the sportsball. The riser also generally includes a decorative extrusion that supports the sportsball and in turn is mounted on a pedestal that stands on a base. A figurine is frequently positioned atop the sportsball.
Inexpensive trophies are conventionally made of extruded and die-cast plastic parts. In such a construction, the sportsball is usually a pair of hemispherical plastic shells that are joined together at a horizontal parting line to form a sphere. That is, the hemispheres are stacked one above the other to form the spherical "ball". The material is metalized plastic so that the appearance of the sportsball can be of gold or silver. A through-bolt extends from the .figurine, through the sportsball riser, pedestal and base, and a nut applied to the threaded end of the bolt, when tightened, rigidizes the trophy.
By detailing the external surfaces of the molded plastic parts, metalizing to give the appearance of a precious or semiprecious metal, and by weighting the base, the appearance and feel of a quality metal product is provided for the less expensive plastic trophy.
Frequently, a sports medallion, for example, a 1 inch disk, which may also be molded of plastic, is mounted to the sportsball, generally, by providing a circular depression or inset in the ball's surface. The medallion is seated in this depression, for example, using an adhesive.
This arrangement for including and displaying a medallion has several disadvantages. Setting the medallion into a recess makes it less conspicuous on the overall trophy. Also, the recess has a fixed diameter and provides a suitable appearance only for those medallions of substantially equal diameter.
What is needed is a medallion holder that may be mounted on a plastic sportsball and can accommodate different medallion sizes and configurations without requiring modification to a basic sportsball construction.